


Take Me to Church

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, i'll write more if people want to see more, it's so very rev!mabel/gideon, leave comments if you want more, will cipher will probably show up, yes I did put that song on repeat why are you asking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reverse Falls) Gideon Gleeful knows that he shouldn't fall for the beautiful Mabel Pines, especially when her brother and her want to take Pacifica's Journal, but he can't help his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

He first saw her at the magic show. Against Aunt Carla's wishes, Gideon had gone with Melody and Pacifica to see their competition and that was when he saw _her_. He felt his heart stop when she stepped out on-stage with her brother and for a moment it felt like it was just them, like she was looking at only him, and it was amazing. 

Mabel Pines was a vision of beauty incarnate, from her long hair to the tips of her high-heeled blue shoes. Gideon could feel himself growing nervous under her gaze, knowing that her powers could very well be real and she could be reading his thoughts at this very moment. But, part of him didn't care. Part of him  _wanted_ her to know how he felt...and the other part wanted to run screaming for the hills.

“Gideon, are you seeing this?” Pacifica asked him. He was, oh _yes_ he was. He may only be fourteen, but he knew a goddess of beauty when he saw one. “That can't be real.”

“Huh?” Gideon tore his eyes away from Mabel, who was waiting expectantly for her brother to pull a live dove out of his hat. The dove flew around his head and then landed on Mabel's shoulder, lightly pecking her cheek and, God help him, Gideon had never been so jealous of a dove before. Then the dove flew into the audience and Pacifica let out a sound of surprise as it chose to land on Gideon's head and nestled down into his curly locks.

“Mabel,, it got away. Go get it.” She heard Dipper say to his sister.

“Me?” Mabel asked in mock-offense. “ _You_ summoned it.”

“Well, _you're_ the one who can't control a dove.” Dipper bit back playfully.

Mabel sighed dramatically and walked off-stage towards the crowd, expertly dodging reaching hands until she was right in front of Gideon, her gloved hands on her tailcoat-covered hips and her tights-covered legs crossed slightly. “Well, it looks like my dove likes you. Sorry, Gideon, but I'm going to have to take him back. You mind?”

He felt his mouth go dry as she addressed him specifically, and the blue stone on her headband caught the light of the spotlights around the tent. All eyes were on them, but as far as he was concerned they were all alone in the world.

And she had said his name. She knew his name just by looking, she was the real deal, real magic. He numbly gave a small nod and she held out a hand, letting the dove fly onto her glove. “Thank you.” She smiled so sweetly to him and then walked back to the stage, her hips swaying back and forth as she made her way back to her brother.

The show continued on without interruption after that and Gideon found that it ended all too soon. Pacifica was talking about how they could've fooled people with common magic tricks, but he wasn't listening. Screw God, he worshiped a Goddess now and her name was Mabel.

“Hey.” Her voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned to see her behind him, holding his cap. It must've fallen off and he hadn't noticed, so enthralled by her. “This yours?” She grinned a bit. “Nice star.” She put it on his head and then gave a little wave as she walked away. “Come see us next week, okay?”

“I doubt Aunt Carla would let you.” Pacifica commented.

Gideon knew, but he didn't care. He'd sneak out to see the show next week if he had to. The tent closed and he was brought back to reality, sighing reluctantly as he turned to the road back to the Mystery Shack.

“How do you think they did all that? I mean, those stones were definitely glowing.” Pacifica said as they walked down the road.

“Yeah...definitely glowing.” He nodded, looking over his shoulder. He had been hoping to see her again before he went home, but it seemed that fate wasn't going to shine on him again tonight and the tent remained closed. He touched his hat and sighed softly, making a mental note to drop his hat again the next time he came to the show.

(End?)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the Pines'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel draped her tailcoat over a chair as she sat down in it to take off her shoes. “After all this time, I still hate heels.”

“So why do you wear them?” Dipper asked as he took off his gloves and handed them to the silent blue-haired man standing next to him. “I've always found them stupid.”

“Only because they make me even taller than you.” Mabel said teasingly.

An indignant huff escaped his lips, but he chose not to take the bait and instead took off his jacket and handed that to the blue-haired man as well. Mabel pouted at his non-reaction and got up, turning away from him. “Help me untie my leotard?” She held her hair up above her neckline.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, expertly pulling at the strings that tied the cloth on tight. “I don't know why you insist on the leotard, it's always a pain to remove.”

“Because it's sexy.” Mabel dropped her hair down as the outfit loosened. “Thanks, broseph.” She grinned and walked over to pick out a nightdress.

“You're only sixteen, why are you so concerned with sexy?” Dipper dodged the leotard thrown his direction and it landed on the silent blue-haired man instead. “Keep this up and Grunkle Stan might marry you off to some rich old guy.” He said teasingly.

“He'd never do that!” Mabel looked over her bare shoulder at him. “You know that he's threatened to shoot any guy that tries to touch me – outside the show, that is. And I can dodge them during it.”

“Or Grenda will break their bones after.” Dipper commented, unclasping the stone attached to his tie and setting it on the dresser. “I've never understood the sex-appeal thing.”

“That's because _you_ don't have any.” Mabel grinned and dodged Dipper's tie when it was thrown at her. “Aww, did I hurt your feelings?”

“We're only sixteen.” Dipper said, shaking his head.

“Well, _I_ use my good looks to get what I want.” Mabel slipped on a black, short silk nightie and then pulled off her tights. Then she grabbed both her tights and Dipper's tie and threw them at the blue-haired man. “That boy at the show today was cute.”

“Boy?” Dipper asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yeah, the one next to the Northwest girl. Gideon.” Mabel pulled off her hairband finally and set it on the dresser before sitting on the edge of her bed. “He's got that air of innocence about him. I like it.”

“You mean you'd like to soil it.” Dipper commented, taking off his shirt and belt and handing them to the man. “You break every guy you touch.”

“I do not.” Mabel raised an eyebrow.

“Every guy you have kissed has ended up in the hospital thanks to your exhibitionism and your crazed fans.” Dipper said, starting on his pants. “I'm personally curious about the Northwest girl. I thought she had left town forever?”

“Apparently not.” Mabel flopped onto her back and squirmed around so she was on her side, propped up by her arm. “Are you _still_ undressing?”

“Unlike _someone_ , I wear more than three pieces of clothing.” He took off his pants and went to get out pajamas.

“Psh.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “This coming from the guy who used to sleep in his day clothes.”

“I'm not sleeping in my performance clothes.” Dipper said, getting out blue shorts and a white t-shirt for bed.

“Don't forget to shower in the morning.” Mabel grinned at him teasingly.

“Yes, mom.” Dipper rolled his eyes and then ducked to dodge a pillow with a chuckle.

“Brat.” Mabel stuck out her tongue. “Give me back my pillow.”

“As you wish, your highness.” He threw the pillow back at her.

“Hey!” Mabel yelped as it hit her in the face. “Oh, that is it!” She grabbed her pillow and threw it back at him. He laughed and threw another at her, and soon they had grabbed pillows and started a good old-fashioned pillow-fight.

“Kids!” The door opened and Stan looked in. “Why are you being so noisy just before bed?”

“He started it!”  
“She started it!”

“I don't care _who_ started it, I'm going to finish it if you don't.” Stan put his hands on his hips.

“But...” Dipper faltered.  
“But, Grunkle Staaaaaan!” Mabel said in an insistent tone.

“Okay, that's it! I'm finishing it!” Stan came into the room and went for them, his fingers wriggling as he walked.

“No, no!” They both tried to squirm away, but he was on them in moments, one arm around each teenager, tickling relentlessly as they cried out and squirmed for freedom.

“I give! I give!” Dipper breathed as he tried to push free.

“I'm not giving up!” Mabel started to tickle Stan.   
  
Sensing a challenge, Stan released Dipper and Dipper gratefully got out of the tickle-pile, wiping at his brow before looking at the blue-haired man. “Why are you still in here, Will?”

The blue-haired man fought to contain the adoring smile he'd been hiding, keeping a stone face. “You didn't give me your pants yet.”

“Oh.” He picked them up and handed them to the man. “Now you can go.”

“Thank you, sir.” Will said, walking through the open door and shutting it with the nudge of his foot.

“Why didn't he just pick them up on his own? Creep.” Mabel muttered as Stan released her.

“Well, to be fair, he _was_ buried in your tights.” Dipper walked over and picked up his pillows, setting them on his bed.

“Alright, you kids get some sleep. I'm gonna get some shut-eye too.” Stan got up and headed for the door. “And when I say 'sleep', I mean it. Don't make me slip sleeping pills in your food.”

“Yes, Grunkle Stan.” They said in unison.

“Good night, kids.” Stan smiled and opened the door, closing it after leaving.

After the door was closed, Dipper sat down on his bed. “So...anyone in the audience know anything about the Journals? You went among them.”

“Yes.” Mabel put her pillows back on her bed. “Pacifica Northwest has one.”

“...Fun.” Dipper dropped his head into the pillows with a groan. “Not looking forward to _that_ conversation.”

“Because she's a pompous Northwest, or because you still choke up when talking to girls and that's why you play off like you're too cool for romance?” Mabel asked with a grin.  
  
“...Shut up.” He mumbled, turning away.

Mabel laughed and curled up on her bed. “Good night, brobro.”

“Hmph. Night.” Was the irritated reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is not as suave as he pretends to be. He's still a dork, even if he's an evil dork.
> 
> ((A/N: I am considering renaming this story. Any suggestions?))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon meets Mabel in the woods and Dipper meets Pacifica downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“I told you not to go, and what did you do?” Carla sighed as she gripped both Gideon's and Pacifica's ears. “And Melody! I'm surprised at you!” 

“Sorry, Ms. McCorkle.” Melody said sheepishly, looking at her shoes.

“We're sorry, Aunt Carla.” Gideon said sheepishly.

“It won't happen again.” Pacifica said in a subdued voice.

“Oh, you two.” Carla released them and then pulled them both into a tight hug. “I'm just so worried about you! And I could never face my little brother and his wife if anything happened to you.” She nodded firmly.

“We won't go again.” Pacifica promised.

Carla nodded, sighing. “Good, good. Well, then...why don't you two wash up and head to bed?”

“Yes, Aunt Carla.” They said in unison before going upstairs.

Carla watched them go and then walked over to the phone. She took it off the hook and held it to her ear as she used her free hand to type in a number. Then she waited, listening to it ring...and ring...and ring...maybe they wouldn't pick up?

The phone was picked up. “Greetings.” A soft voice said.

Carla swallowed nervously. “Is Stan—Mr. Pines there?”

“The Pines family members are all asleep. May I take a message?”

She faltered. “No...that's okay. I'll call back.” She said, gripping the phone tighter.

“Very well. Good night, then.”

“Good night.” Carla hung up and sighed. What was she thinking? Four years since she moved into this place, and she had been doing this like clockwork every night, always getting the same voice picking up.

“Ms. McCorkle?” Melody walked over to her. “I'm heading home now.”

“Alright. Safe drive, Melody.” Carla said softly.

Melody nodded and walked out. Carla sighed and walked off to her kitchen. She needed a drink.

**–**

Master Pines, that woman called again.” Will said, going into Stan's office. “I told her you were asleep.”

“Did she identify herself?” Stan asked, looking up from counting the earnings for the day.

“No, not this time either. I could trace it.” Will suggested.

“No, don't bother. I'm not interested unless they introduce themselves.” Stan went back to his counting. “Kids asleep?”

“Yes, Master Pines.” Will nodded.

Stan paused and looked up at him. “You can call me Stan, y'know. We're alone, and I'm not my brother. No need to be so submissive and formal around me. I've told you this before.”

Will relaxed a bit. “Do you want me to help you count, Stan?”

“Sure, you can take that pile.” Stan nodded to the one he hadn't gotten to yet. “I'm still on concessions.”

Will took a seat and started to sort out the pile, counting in his head as he did.

Stan glanced at the blue, glowing chains on the other man and sighed. “Do those hurt?”

“Not usually. Thank you for asking, though.” Will replied.

Stan looked at the money again, not sure what else to say that hadn't already been said over and over since Will was first summoned again by the twins four years ago. He already knew that Ford's spell years ago had prevented Will from going home, condemning him to the Mindscape.

**–**

“Gideon, it's time to get up!”

“Nn...” Gideon groaned as he turned over onto his back. “What time is it?”

“Like, ten in the morning.” Pacifica shrugged.

“WHAT?!” Gideon bolted up. “I was su'posed to be up HOURS ago!” He got off his bed and grabbed a change of clothes before rushing to the bathroom. “Pazzy, why didn' ya wake me up sooner?!”

Pacifica shrugged. “Like I was going to interrupt the graphic dream you were obviously having?” She walked out of the room and headed down to the shop. “Morning, Robbie!”

“Hey, Pacifica.” The teen commented, strumming om his guitar while waiting for customers. “Did Gideon oversleep? That's rare. Normally you wake him up by now.”

“Yeah, but I'm not about to interrupt a fourteen-year-old's wet-dream.” Pacifica said matter-of-factly. Robbie sputtered and plucked a sour note. “I know, it's weird.” Pacifica nodded. “I mean, Gideon is just so innocent! He reads fairy tales before bed! And not the dark ones.”

“W-Well, the kid _is_ fourteen. Uh, who exactly did he dream about?” Robbie set his guitar to the side.

“Well, I think I heard him say--”

“I'm heading out!” Gideon ran by with his backpack.

“Uh, where is he going?” Robbie asked.

“I dunno, actually. I better head after him.” Pacifica headed for the door.

“Hey, uh, if you see Wendy...no, nevermind.” Robbie sighed, looking at the counter.

“Wendy who?” Pacifica asked.

“Like I said, nevermind. Don't let your cousin take off alone.” Robbie waved her off.

Pacifica shrugged and ran after Gideon, only to find he'd already disappeared. “Oh, Gideon...”

**–**

“Hey, Dipper.” Wendy draped herself over the edge of his bed. “Mabel's taking off, how are you spending your day off?”

Dipper looked up from reading Journal 2 at his desk. “...Did I say you could do that?”

“Never stopped me before.” Wendy shrugged. “So, any plans?”

“No.” He sighed, closing the book. “I guess not.”

“Great!” Wendy got up. “Let's go downtown!”

Dipper got up and went to grab his cloak. “Alright, where are we going?”

“Does it matter? You need to be more flexible and put down the lists, Dipper.” Wendy adjusted her green waistcoat. “Let's just go have some fun!”

Dipper glanced away. “...Should we change, then?”  
  
“Nah, I came dressed for work because I forgot we were off today.” Wendy shrugged. “Let's just go dressed up.”

“If your 'fun' ruins my suit, I'm docking your pay.” Dipper said flatly.  
  
Wendy laughed. “You don't have to act so cold to me, Dipper.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. “Whoops, sorry.”

“It's fine.” Dipper adjusted his cloak and headed for the door. “Let's go, then.”  
  
Wendy grinned and followed him out. “Hey, where's your butler at?”

Dipper paused and looked around. “Will, are you home?”

Will stepped out of a room and stood at attention. “Yes, Master.”

“So, Mabel didn't take you. Hm.” Dipper frowned. “I wonder where she's going. Well, I guess you're with me today. Follow us.” He walked off down the hall to the front door, pausing by the living room. “Stan, we're going out.”

“Don't get into trouble.” Stan said, not looking up from the TV he was watching.

“We'll try.” Dipper shrugged, walking on to the front door.

“Don't worry, Mr. Pines. I'll be with him.” Wendy assured Stan.

“If he gets hurt, I'm docking your pay.” Stan said, glancing at her with a small smile.

“Of course you will. See ya.” Wendy waved and walked out after Dipper.

**–**

Gideon stepped past a large rock in the woods and sighed softly. He'd heard from Robbie about there being a waterfall near here, and he needed a quiet place to meditate. As he stepped further in, he could hear the sound of the waterfall and smiled a bit. He was close.

As he came up on it, he heard someone singing and stopped short when he got close enough to see what it was. A girl was singing at the waterfall, he long, brown hair cascading down her back. 'Is it...a mermaid?' He thought, stepping a bit closer. He'd heard of them, but never seen one.

That was when he noticed the blue tailcoat, skirt and heels and black blouse and tights and a headband with a blue stone on it sitting on a rock. Color flushed to his cheeks and he turned to go until he heard “Who's there?!”. Swallowing nervously, he stopped short and covered his eyes. “Uh...it's Gideon. I'm sorry for walking in on you, I was looking for the waterfall.”

“Gideon?” Mabel looked over her shoulder at him. “Well, you found the waterfall. Hang on, let me get dressed.” She headed for the rock and grabbed her headband, but the clasp slipped off, the stone fall into the water. “Ah, no!”

“What is it?” Gideon asked.

“My amulet fell. I...I can't quite reach it.” Mabel grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. “Where's my phone, I'll call Dipper...”

“Are you covered?” Gideon asked.

“Yeah.” Mabel picked up her phone.

Gideon turned and walked back to her. “Then let me try something.” He knelt by the water and held out a hand over the spot he could see the stone nestled among the underwater rocks.

“What are you doing?” Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow as she started to dial a number. She gasped and lowered the phone when she saw Gideon's hand glowing softly and the stone started to lift out of the rocks. “You...what...”

“Quiet...please. I need to...concentrate.” Gideon said, his eyes closed as he focused on the stone. It lifted into the air and up into his hand. Once he had it, he fell back on the bank, stone in hand and short of breath.

“...You...have powers?” Mabel knelt next to him, taking his hand in both of hers. “Like...naturally?”

“Yeah?” Gideon looked at her, forcing himself to look at her face and not lower. “Don't you?”

Mabel shook her head. “No, we...we need these stones to use our powers. That's why I was going to call Dipper to help get mine back...”

Gideon loosened his hold on the stone so she could take it. “I didn't know. What are they?”

“They're magical stones.” Mabel adjusted her towel. “Uh, could you turn around? Or close your eyes?”

“They're closed.” Gideon closed his eyes. “I thought you were a mermaid earlier.” He admitted.

Mabel grinned. “Nah, I haven't found a spell to do that yet. Oh, but if I could, I would  _so_ use it. Imagine all the things I could do! Bewitching just by singing, swimming in the deepest part of the lake!”

“You don't need to be a mermaid to bewitch people.” Gideon said, then blushed a bit. “Uh, I mean, that sounds amazing.”

Mabel giggled. “So, tell me about you. How long have you had powers?” She finished drying off and then wrapped her towel around her hair before she started to get dressed.

“Uh...forever?” Gideon shrugged. “I was born with them.”

“That's amazing.” Mabel smiled as she pulled on her underwear and bra that she'd hidden under the rest of her clothes. “What all can you do?”

“Uhm...telepathy, I have dreams about the future sometimes, and I'm just figurin' out telekinesis.” Gideon said, counting them on his fingers as he spoke.

“Ohh, read my mind!” Mabel pulled on her tights.

“I need eye-contact to do that. And I can't control it too well. Though, that stone sure made me feel stronger.” Gideon commented.

“Well, you can try as soon as I'm dressed, then.” Mabel said, grabbing her blouse and pulling it on.

“Aren't those clothes a bit warm for summer?” Gideon asked.

“Nah, they're pretty light material.” Mabel shrugged as she buttoned up her blouse. Then she reached for her skirt. “So, why were you with Northwest?”

“Pacifica?” Gideon asked. “She's my cousin.”

“Really?” Mabel pulled on her skirt and zipped it up. “And what side of the family?”

“My mother used to be a Northwest, until she met my dad on a trip out of town and they hit it off.” Gideon shrugged.

“Wow.” Mabel pulled on her heels and then unwrapped her hair, letting it flow freely down her back. Then she grabbed her hairband and put the stone back on. “You can open your eyes now.” She said as she tied the hairband on.

Gideon opened his eyes and got up, brushing grass and dirt off his shorts. “So, uhm...why  _were_ you in the waterfall?”

“Oh, I heard that bathing in a waterfall can increase your magical ability, something about mental strength, blah-blah-blah, Dipper goes on forever so I usually tune him out after a while.” Mabel waved her hands in a dismissive way and then grinned. “What about you?”

“I was coming to meditate.” Gideon admitted. “But, I can't do that now, I'm drained from the telekinesis. Besides,” He blushed a bit. “I've got you to talk to now.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Mabel smiled and sat down on the rock. “Come on, sit next to me. Try to read my mind.”

Gideon sat down next to her. “Uhm...we need eye-contact.”

“Okay.” Mabel shifted so they were facing each other better. “What now?”

“Now, uhm...just...think of something. Anything. It has to be at the top of your mind. And our eyes have to connect...” He reached up and gently placed his hands on her cheeks, tilting her head so their eyes were meeting. “And now, just widen your eyes a little bit...just like that...and...” He started to focus on her eyes, delving into her mind.

_I wonder if unicorns live in Gravity Falls? I'd love to ride one._

Gideon grinned a bit. “Unicorns? Maybe.”

Mabel laughed. “You really  _can_ read my mind! That's amazing! How far can you read?”

“Well, if I had--”

The sound of pop music interrupted him and Mabel looked at her phone in annoyance. “Way to kill the mood, brobro.” She mumbled, picking it up and answering it, bringing it to her ear. At the same time, Gideon's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

“'Sup?” Mabel asked.

“Yes, Pacifica?” Gideon asked. They exchanged looks and got off the rock to talk separately.

“I have no idea how to do this. I just ended up pissing her off, I think. Wendy and I met the Northwest girl downtown and I asked her about the 3rd Journal but she acted completely dumb! But I _know_ she knows about it!” Dipper said to Mabel.

“I just had the WORST meeting with that Dipper Pines guy! He walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and demanded to know where the '3rd Journal' is! How does he even KNOW about that thing? Anyway, I told him I didn't know anything and walked off, but he's _following_ me and I don't feel safe at all. I'm holed up in a bookstore, but he's followed me in and is just...lurking!” Pacifica hissed into her phone. “Where _are_ you?”

“I'm in the woods, I was looking for the waterfall.” Gideon told her. “I'll head back now.”  
  
“I'm in the bookstore next to the arcade!” Pacifica whispered. “Hurry, he's creeping me out!”  
  
Gideon nodded. “See you soon.” He hung up and turned to Mabel, who did the same. “So...I gotta go to town.”

“So do I, my dork of a twin has just socially painted himself into a corner.” Mabel laughed, pocketing her cell phone. “Wanna walk together?”

“Sure!” Gideon smiled brightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to rescue their respective family members! At their own pace, of course. Dipper and Pacifica can suffer for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I'm writing this because I've seen too much of Gideon being all "ehhhhhhh" about Mabel's advances when I think that he would still fall for her, "evil" or not. He didn't fall for Mabel at first sight in the canon because of her personality, after all.)


End file.
